Like a lightning
by Juliworld
Summary: Vivir en Argentina nunca se le había echo fácil a Blaine Anderson, hijo de estadounidenses radicados en el país sudamericano por un gran problema monetario, el español era un gran idioma que realmente sus padres no lograban descifrar por completo pero para suerte de Blaine su español era el de cualquier adolescente de 17 años.
1. Un lugar en el mundo

** Los personajes no me pertenecen y Harry Potter tampoco.**

**No importa si no eres de Argentina solo quise ubicar a Klaine en otro lugar,tiempo y espacio :) **

**Ojalá las guste & ¡DEJEN SU REVIEW! **

* * *

Vivir en Argentina nunca se le había echo fácil a Blaine Anderson, hijo de estadounidenses radicados en el país sudamericano por un gran problema monetario, el español era un gran idioma que realmente sus padres no lograban descifrar por completo pero para suerte de Blaine su español era el de cualquier adolescente de 17 años que había nacido en Ohio y a los 4 años había venido a vivir a Argentina.

Caminar por las calles de Merlo, un barrio del oeste del Gran Buenos Aires, no era fácil, las calles desiertas, los comercios casi abandonados, realmente era ilegal tanta frialdad de la gente que pasaba a su lado y examinaba desde sus rulos levemente despeinados hasta sus zapatillas caras color azul que combinaban con su chaqueta impermeable.

¿La escuela? Lo que menos le importaba a Blaine, era el último año escolar, sus días sin amigos ni conocidos eran interminables pero daba la lección y se retiraba del aula junto con celular solo a escuchar música o a leer historias denominadas 'fanfics' sobre Harry Potter, del que era eternamente fanático.

Sus tardes eran rutinarias, luego de la escuela se dirigía a un local de las cadena de 'Star beans' donde tomaba un café y realizaba posiblemente su tarea escolar o solo observaba a los pajaritos que se posaban sobre un árbol de afueras del local.

Luego de su inspiradora visita a 'Star beans', corría hasta su casa donde se encerraba en su cuarto a esperar que su madre grite 'HIJOS, A COMER'.

'¿HIJOS?' Sí, Blaine tenía una pequeña hermana: Santana, traviesa pero realmente adorable, su cabello largo y negro era la mismísima noche.

* * *

Mayo, 2010:

Blaine tomaba postura para poder con sus pocas fuerzas levantarse para dirigirse al baño antes que su hermanita entrase a 'peinarse', su sonrisa se formó al ver a Santana parada delante de su cama mientras sostenía una bandeja con el mensaje de 'Feliz cumpleaños/Happy Birthday Blainey', al momento que sus padres ingresaban a su cuarto para cantar la canción de cumpleaños a su hijo.

Luego de ese pequeño regalo de su familia se dirigió junto con morral al 'Colegio Estatal de Merlo' para tomar sus clases y luego dirigirse a Star Bean donde se encontraría con su hermana para festejar el cumpleaños 'a lo Anderson'.

Apenas apoyo el morral sobre su silla, todas sus compañeros lo miraron como si hubiera echo el ruido más fuerte en todo Argentina, sus manos se alzaron y comenzaron a aplaudir y cantar un 'feliz cumpleaños' que a Blaine hacia sonrojar en exceso.

-Felices dieciocho- dijo la profesora Mondiech, encargada de Biología, mientras señalaba un calendario donde se encontraba escrito 'Cumpleaños de Anderson'.

Después de esas 6 clases interminables y esas 6 veces que le cantaron la canción del feliz cumpleaños, se retiró de la escuela con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Te cantaron el feliz cumpleaños?- dijo la niña de 15 años de edad, mientras avanzaba un paso hacia el mostrador del 'Star beans'.

-Lo que menos me esperaba de los muggles de mis compañeros, todavía estoy esperando mi carta de Hogwarts-dijo Blaine mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia el chico de que le tomaría su pedido.

-¿Que se le ofrece?- dijo un chico en un español similar al de alguien alcoholizado que hizo que Blaine tomara atención al nombre del muchacho, 'Kurt', 'demasiado difícil para ser nacional' descifró en su mente mientras susurraba:-Ku-kurt es tu nombre?- provocando que el muchacho sonriera y con la cabeza respondiera que 'si'.

Tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida, incluso eran más celestes que la pequeña bandera de Argentina que reposaba en el lado derecho del pecho del muchacho, esa piel blanca que combinaba extrañamente con su uniforme verde oscuro y blanco mate, su cabello castaño que realmente era demasiado bonito para ser legal.

-Un café latte y un moca a lo Star beans.- titubeó la menor de los Anderson ante el shock de su hermano.

-¿Nombres?- dijo 'Kurt' mientras agarraba un marcador para completar el pedido.

-Blaine, mucho gusto- dijo Anderson extendiendo su mano sobre el mostrador en forma de visita inconscientemente a lo que su hermanita golpeó en ella para que este la quitara lo más rápido posible.

-Santana- dijo la morocha mientras arrastraba a un embelesado Blaine hasta una mesa.

Las charla fluía sobre temas comunes: la mayoría de edad, el futuro, Estados Unidos y el sueño de Blaine de volver a su Ohio natal hasta que llegaron al tema que el muchacha no sabía cómo abordar: EL CHICO EXTRANJERO DE LOS PEDIDOS.

-Cuando viste al muchacho quedaste como yo cuando vi el beso de Emma y Finn en Glee, eso fue realmente shockeante para mis ojos.-comento la menor mientras miraba a su hermano.

-¿Emma y el profesor pudieron casarse al final? Vi la propaganda pero ya sabes...-dijo el morocho antes de tomar un trago.

-¡NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA HERMANITO! Aparte ¿viste cómo te mira el niño porcelana?- dijo Santana dando en consecuencia un volteo de Blaine hacia el muchacho.

-Vámonos, sabes que yo no soy un gay-depredador.-dijo Blaine mientras limpiaba con una servilleta sus manos sudadas.

-Pero eres gay hermanito, eres hombre, eres humano, puedes gustarle a alguien, eres lo más sexy de todo el mundo, sos supermegafoxyawesomehot- dijo Santana mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia el mostrador susurrándole algo en ingles al castaño para que este en un sonrojo le anotara algo en una servilleta.

* * *

"¿lo llamo o no lo llamo?" esa frase retumbaba en la mente de Blaine, esa frase se oía más como un típico "¿me quiere o no me quiere?" mientras deshojaba una margarita que a una decisión "de vida o muerte" según el joven apenas "legal".

-¿A quién vas a llamar, hijito?- dijo una señora de unos 45 años con el cabello largo y negro en rulado en las puntas, ojos verdes que podían iluminar cualquier tipo de oscuridad, eran los ojos más inspiradores que alguien podría tener sobre la faz de la tierra, los ojos de 'Kurt' eran bonitos pero los ojos de su madre eran los ojos de su madre, ¿alguien le podría ganar a la mujer que le dio la vida?

-A-a ¡K-KAREN!, una compañera que podría ser mi futura novia, ma…-largo nervioso.

-¡LLAMALA! ¿ES BONITA?- bromeo su madre.

-¡DEMASIADO BONITA!- dijo improvisadamente el joven, la vida no le había dado coraje de contarles a sus padres sobre su sexualidad y Santana se había enterado por unos rumores que sus propios compañeros de clase habían comenzado, viéndose obligado a contarle todo a su pequeña hermana que lo apoyo plenamente.

Su madre tomo postura, caminando a un paso firme y único se retiró de la habitación del adolescente haciendo que este agarrara el teléfono celular para marcar los números lo más rápido que sus dedos de pianista le permitieran.

-¿Kurt Hummel?- sus oídos se erizaron al escuchar la voz que contesto esa pregunta.

-Yes! You are...?-dijo Kurt con entusiasmo que podía curarle depresión a cualquier persona.

-¡Hola! Soy Blaine Anderson, el chico de 'Star Beans', el que estaba con la niña de cabello largo ¿me sigues?- dijo Blaine mientras le hacia una seña de aprobación a su madre que justo pasaba caminando por la puerta de la habitación del teen.


	2. Firt date

Un lugar frio, los arboles sin ninguna hoja recubriendo las flacas ramas, los bancos de cemento eran más duros de lo habitual, la brisa de ese domingo a la mañana era la más fría que jamás había sentido chocar contra su cara, el gorro, la bufanda y el sobretodo no eran solo prendas de vestir, eran quien mantenían el cuerpo de Blaine en un estado de temperatura que no se helara.

Con dos cafés en sus manos con una marcha casi rítmica se acercó por detrás de Anderson un muchacho de 20 años abrigado con una bufanda a cuadros, un gorro de piel sintética y un sobretodo azul que combinaba con el brillo de sus ojos a la perfección.

"nice place for the first date"-dijo Kurt mientras tomaba asiento al lado del muchacho que se encontraba apoyado contra un pino desnudo.

-¡qué bonito y fresco lugar!- susurro Blaine mientras agarraba un café-¡gracias!-agradeció mientras se llevaba el vaso de cartón encerrado a la boca para tomar un trago de ese líquido caliente que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Las charlas, los temas en común, el joven de pelo castaño que dominaba más el inglés que el español conto que sus motivos de haber ido a Argentina era la necesidad de libertad y la falta de aceptación de parte de su madre hacia su sexualidad, eso hizo que a Blaine todo el coraje que podría haber llegado a tener en un momento de confesarle a sus padres desapareció.

Cayó la tarde en la plaza barrial, nunca había sentido que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, como rayo, estaban pasando un buen rato.

-me tengo que ir, ya sabes, estudio en un Instituto de Español- balbuceo el castaño antes de estirar sus piernas y levantarse del frio piso de la plaza.

En un movimiento ágil, Blaine tomo postura y se lanzó sobre el muchacho causando que ambos cayeran, lo besó contras las hojas que el otoño prematuro había dejado desparramadas por el piso haciendo una capa únicamente de hojas anaranjadas, sintió como el muchacho de ojos soñados primero forcejeó y luego se dejó llevar correspondiéndole el beso, la lengua rosada del morocho rozó cada muela, cada centímetro de la boca de Kurt como si fuera cristal en bruto, no sabía cuánto había pasado pero cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente despegaron sus bocas para sonreír, pero en ese momento Blaine noto que solo había sido su "primera cita" y él apresurado ya lo había besado.

"perdón"-dijo Anderson mientras se levantaba del suelo mientras limpiaba de hojas secas su sobretodo negro y ayudaba a Kurt a tomar posición-es decir, me gusto-dijo sonrojándose-pero creo que fui demasiado impulsivo.

El castaño lo miro tratando de buscar las palabras que había dicho el morocho en su mente, cuando logro entender lo que había tratado de comunicarle, esbozó una sonrisa y dijo-no te preocupes, están buenos los impulsos-para luego estirarle su mano derecha para un cordial saludo.

* * *

Los días pasaban rápido, como si el calendario se arrancara solo, de Mayo a Septiembre los días de Blaine habían sido mágicos, las visitas a 'Star Beans' indicaban interesantes charlas y cafés con Kurt, la vuelta a casa siempre era divertida, solo la compañía del castaño lo hacía feliz.

Septiembre, 2010:

Abrió los ojos, recordó todo lo que odiaba Físico Química y se paró de la silla de madera en la que había dormido por causa de uno de los ansiados exámenes de la materia mencionada, recogió las hojas cuadriculadas, las metió a la fuerza en su morral, se vistió, paso por el baño para lavarse lo más rápido que podía los dientes y acomodar su rulos, corrió hasta su colegio de la mano de su hermana que preguntaba incansablemente "¿Por qué estamos corriendo Blaine?" sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Llegamos- dijo Blaine quien se acomodaba su pantalón mostaza y su remera blanca a rayas negras.

-Claro, conozco mi colegio, no entiendo ¿POR QUE CORRIMOS LAS 2 CUADRAS? –pregunto Santana mientras también arreglaba su camera de cuero.

-Le dije a Kurt que lo vería aquí antes de entrar a clases- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara más grande que su pequeña cara, su hermana hizo un gesto e ingreso al colegio lo más rápido que podía uniéndose a dos rubias que eran amigas de ella.

Blaine reposo su espalda contra la pared y tomo asiento, era bastante temprano pero necesitaba que Kurt llegara ya, necesitaba verlo, lo necesitaba.

"te dije que no estés… ¿nervioso? ¿Se dice así?"- comento alguien mientras se sentaba a la izquierda del morocho.

-sí, nervioso, pero es que físico química es lo peor.-dijo Blaine mientras trataba de no sentirse penetrado por el perfume más rico que su nariz había podido olido en años.

Los silencios, las miradas en un punto fijo, las manos sudadas en exceso, fueron interrumpidos porque el castaño de mayor edad tomo la mano izquierda de Blaine apretándola y dijo "esto es para la buena suerte", luego tomo el pómulo del ojos miel para dejar un leve beso en los labios carnosos del chico de pantalón mostaza, dejando realmente sorprendido a este.

-Creo que tiene que irte- dijo Kurt mientras señalizaba la puerta de la escuela, acto seguido Blaine camino dos pasos pero antes de ingresar el castaño le grito- ¡BONITO ¿PANTOLEN?!- esto hizo que Blaine corriera hasta donde estaba el "niño porcelana" y le robara un pequeño beso.

-Cuando quieras te presto- para decidirse ahora si a ingresar a su colegio, repasando en su mente lo que acaba de suceder.

* * *

-Así que cantas- comentó el muchacho que contaba los muffins sobre el mostrador de Star beans.

-Fue en el cumpleaños de mi hermana y es porque ella me escucho cuando cantaba las canciones de una cantante que me gusta mucho…-murmuro un tímido Blaine.

-Ahí, hay un piano-señalo el castaño haciendo que Blaine se parará de la banqueta y caminara tímidamente hasta donde se encontraba el fino piano de cola de color blanco.

-Esta canción se la dedico a todos los que tienen un "amor adolescente"- sus dedos se movían como si siempre hubieran sabido tocar el piano, su boca se abrió y lo demás fue historia.

Los húmedos ojos de Kurt gritaban amor, sus manos aplaudían haciendo que estén rojas hasta algunas perdonas chiflaban el increíble talento de Blaine, era hermoso, Kurt creía haber encontrado a la persona a la que le contaría sus secretos y sus verdades.

El morocho se paro más timido que nunca y Kurt se abalanzo sobre él.

-Sos increible- para luego sellar esas palabras con un beso tierno a la vista del público.

* * *

-Le hubiera roto la cara a ese homofobico.- gritó Kurt mientras Blaine lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Va a mi escuela, se llama Dave Karofsky.- dijo Blaine mientras consolaba a un Kurt violentado.


End file.
